


𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠

by Caledra



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeYong - Freeform, Jaehyun & Taeyong, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledra/pseuds/Caledra
Summary: ╔═══════════════.♥. ═══════════════╗POV: 𝙻𝚎𝚎 𝚃𝚊𝚎 𝚈𝚘𝚗𝚐𝙻𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝: 𝙹𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚈𝚘𝚘𝚗 𝙾𝚑Summary: Taeyong being under Jaehyun's spell, that no one can ban.╚═══════════════.♥. ═══════════════╝





	𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝙼𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚌 𝚂𝚑𝚘𝚠

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are based off NCT’s idols but are by no means associated with the artists or the company itself.  
I take no claims on the real people referred in this story. Everything is fictional.  
No copyright infringement is intended.

𝓜𝓪𝓰𝓲𝓬.

𝓘𝓽 𝓲𝓼 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓪𝓻𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝔂𝓸𝓾, 𝓲𝓽’𝓼 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓭𝓻𝓮𝓼𝓼 𝔂𝓸𝓾 𝔀𝓮𝓪𝓻 𝓫𝓾𝓽 𝓷𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓽𝓪𝓴𝓮 𝓸𝓯𝓯. 𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓬𝓪𝓹𝓽𝓲𝓿𝓪𝓽𝓮 𝓶𝓮 𝓲𝓷 𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓪𝓵𝔀𝓪𝔂𝓼 𝓰𝓮𝓽𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓪𝔀𝓪𝔂 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓲𝓽.

* * *

  
Hazel eyes met the others and Taeyong showed the slightest smile. As if there was a chance not to.  
Jaehyun did not break the gaze and it made Taeyong nervous, he could literally feel his heart racing, the tickling in his chest increasing, the warmth on his cheeks rising.

_Damn you - Jung Yoon Oh - for making me fall for you._  
  
Taeyong’s thought and finally looked away, exhaling as it seemed for the first time in a while.

They were here for the photoshop but they were dressed and styled as if the night belonged to them. And soon enough the people from dispatch actually left.  
Jaehyun slowly walked over to Taeyong who had been the last they took pictures off.  
  
„Hey…“ the other‘s deep voice was audible and Taeyong‘s eyes getting bigger, lips pressing together, showing the cutest pout.  
„You… make me nervous when you look at me.“ Luckily it was dark so his blush was not visible.  
„Sorry, but it’s hard not to!“ Jaehyun honestly responded and checked the time. Taeyong did the same and pressed his lips together again, thinking.  
„Do you want…“ both started at the same time and they stopped just then to laugh about this coincidence…  
„You first…“ Taeyong said and was curious what the other would say.  
„Well I wanted to say" Jaehyun stopped and inhaled before continuing  
"Do you want to stay here with me for a little longer? We could… have a walk back to the hotel instead of taking the cab and maybe we can get us a coffee…?“

Taeyong immediately nodded „sure, I‘m game“ and wanted to facepalm himself for acting as he did. But his enthusiasm did not bother the younger.  
Jaehyun actually smiled from one ear to the other, the dimples showing so sweetly as Taeyong again lost the gazing game with him and he clicked with his tongue as he bickered almost,  
„Will you just… Continue to stare or actually take me ou.. uhm I mean… lead the way.“

Fuck. What just tumbled off his lips.  
Taeyong quickly turned away but a hand grabbed his arm and his attention.

„Say.. that again.“ Jaehyun said with a serious face and Taeyong bit on his lips as if he was caught by doing something bad.  
„I did not mean.. „ he started to bubble but was interrupted by Jaehyun‘s „please say it again.“

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

This was crazy… he could not just repeat that. But Jaehyun still had the hand on his wrist and an intense expression on his face.

„I… I said something I did not mean that way.“

Jaehyun rose his eyebrow, almost looking disappointed and the grip on his arms loosening. And for a brief moment, Taeyong regretted his words. A cold shower ran down his spine when Jaehyun then turned away from him with this look on his face.  
Now it was actually Taeyong who reached out and grabbed Jaehyun‘s arm.  
„Take me out.“ he said on impulse then and that got Jaehyun‘s full attention for sure. Taeyong had to look away again, tired of always doing that but he could not help it. His hands were damp and it felt like he was shaking, his muscles all tensed.

Why was Jaehyun smiling now? Was he making fun of him and his mistake?

The younger stepped closer and that did not help for Taeyong to calm down, the older actually holding his breath.

„I‘ll do so gladly….“ the deep voice of the other said and before Taeyong could actually process what was happening, a big warm hand cupped his cheek and Taeyong felt the urge to lean against the palm for a moment, hesitating however.  
"Lead the way.." his voice sounded annoyingly soft but Taeyong actually smiled next, sincere.. a little nervous. Jaehyun's hand traveled down and took his, hands fitting into one another perfectly. Without a further word, he followed Yonnoh... never wishing to let go of the other's hand.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Magic.   
  
There was no other term to use when it came to Jung Yoon Oh. Because Taeyong was under his spell and totally okay with that.


End file.
